Monsters On the Bed
by Damion-Black
Summary: While this is an original work and is not derived from any fanbased source material, the story of monsters on the bed is something of a monologue, told by a monster who lives under the bed. He tells about what he is really doing there and what he sees in the process.


**Hey everyone, I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything. My life has gone through some serious changes but I'm back now. I've also published a book on Amazon under the name Wick Pagano, so if you want to check that out just search the name.**

 **Anyways, this is a piece that I wrote in the middle of the night. I couldn't fall asleep until I had so I knew I had to finish it. I know it's short but I hope you will enjoy it just the same.**

 **Thanks,**

 **-D.B.**

 **Monsters on the Bed**

She has cats. Dogs are one thing, I can handle dogs. Teddy bears I have some trouble with but I can still manage, but cats? Cats are a problem. They hiss at everything, sleep on the bed and a have claws. They can see in the dark which makes hiding just freaking impossible. I can't do my job right as long as she has cats. I'm here to protect her and take away the bad dreams and the harmful thoughts but, how can I protect someone when they try to protect themselves from me? I knew this job wouldn't be easy and I knew I'd hit rough patches. I want to do it anyway. Because being the monster that lives under her bed is not a job for everyone. But someone has to do it.

Most humans think the monster under your bed is there to eat you as a child but that's just not true. And the one in your closet only lives there, because he didn't watch his figure and had to apply for a transfer of employment. Most humans think the monsters in the attic or the basement are awful looking creatures because they choose to live in awful looking places. But that's not true either. They live there because retirement really isn't that easy to settle into when you look like the thing that ate the Wolfman. So they stay around the house, under the stairs, in the closet, in cupboards and under the bed.

I'm hungry yes, but not for the toes of children who haven't figured out the reason a bed is shaped like a rectangle and not a square. I'm hungry for her fears and the things that make her consider those horrible things the other kids at school tell her. The name games and harsh criticism that will lead to the cruel scars both seen and not. I'm hear to take away her pain and give her back her life. But she has cats. And while having a cat helps some children sleep better at night, it doesn't remove the nightmares or horrible memories that lie in wait behind her dreams. That's why I am here. And the more I eat, the worse I look, and that makes me sad too.

How I wish she could see me beyond the claws and snake like fingers. Hear my words of encouragement over the snarls and growls from a mouth made for chewing without speaking. Because being the monster under the bed isn't a job for everyone, but I'll do it because I care about her. I'll swallow her fear and pain so she can awaken happy again. Because being the monster that lives under the bed is easier than being the one that sleeps on top of it. She may never know my intentions and that's just fine. Because as long as I am here, the real monsters will only be out there. Out in the school yard or on the bus. Pushing her into lockers or making her feel less than amazing. I wish she knew she was amazing.

She will wake up soon, not to an alarm or the sun of the new day, but to the sound of her mother and father arguing once more. She will wake but will not rise as she tries to ignore it while their selfish battle rages on. She will craw out of bed and dress herself. Because while she could have been learning to match her colors and patterns, she instead matched the signs of anger with the sensation of fear and the proper response. She will skip breakfast because while she could have been learning to cook, her parents stirred the pot of stew made from hatred and self pity. She will forget her lunch because while she could have been finding her favorite snacks, she found her bullies instead. And I will watch her go from my place beneath. Because being the monster that lives under the bed isn't a job for everyone, but I'll do it because I love her. And because being the monster that lives under the bed, is better than being the ones that sleep on top. The ones that have abandon love unless it is for themselves.

I will always love her, because everyone else has forgotten to. They are the real monsters.


End file.
